


Best Song Ever

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drama! Louis, M/M, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel could handle numbers. </p><p>Any and all kinds of numbers. He loved numbers. He was Cowell High School’s resident math genius. Everyone knew that, but what no one knew was that Marcel wanted more to keep him company than just numbers. </p><p>He wanted a boy. He wanted the blue-eyed drama boy, called Louis. Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Song Ever

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is terrible tonight and I apologize, but I hope you like the story :) This might be part 1 of 2 but I'm not sure yet.

Numbers.

Marcel could handle numbers. Any and all kinds of numbers. He loved numbers. He was Cowell High School’s resident math genius. Everyone knew that, but what no one knew was that Marcel wanted more to keep him company than just numbers. He wanted a boy. He wanted the blue-eyed drama boy, called Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

Marcel was sitting in the front of the class, prompt as always, when Louis walked into the room. Marcel may have been the school nerd but his reason for always being early to class had nothing to do with school. Marcel was always early to 1st period because he didn’t want to miss one Louis Tomlinson walk into class with his red skinnies that were tight as sin. He straightened up to make sure his tie was nicely placed into his sweater vest and fixed his glasses and tried to appear calm and cool. He held his breath from the time Louis walked into the room, until the time he sat down five seats back and to the left of Marcel’s front row chair.

  
Whew. He breathed out and slumped back down. Marcel wanted nothing more than to be noticed by Louis. That’s all he wanted. He would give up being good at Math if it meant he could run his hands down those delicious thighs wrapped in tight red denim. He got a little lost in his thoughts until his English teacher, Mr. Malik, walked in and wrote one word on the board. Prom.

  
“Class, listen up” Mr. Malik began, “prom is just around the corner and our class has been chosen to host the dance and arrange all the details. So everyone and I mean everyone, has to participate.”

  
The class groaned in unison, Mr. Malik began writing prom duties on the board, and Marcel got a glint in his eye that hadn't been there five minutes prior.

  
~

  
The class worked for weeks on the prom details. Marcel volunteered to be the leader of the decorations and he had hoped, oh how he had hoped, that Louis would be a part of his group and when Louis walked up to him one day in first period, he thought he was going to pass out.  


  
“Hey, Marcel right?” Louis asked extending a hand.  


  
“Y-y-es,” he said, swallowing and shaking his hand back, hoping it wasn't as sweaty as he feared it would be.  


  
“Cool. I thought I could help with decorations, since I help out with props for drama sometimes.” Louis said.  


  
“T-that would be great. Thanks Louis,” Marcel replied shakily handing the clipboard of signups to Louis. Louis signed it and handed the clipboard back to Marcel.  


  
“Awesome. See ya,” he waved and was gone as quickly as he had come.  


  
Marcel looked at the decorations committee list and right below his name was one Louis Tomlinson. Oh how sweet life could be sometimes.

~

Marcel and Louis worked all morning that Saturday of prom, laughing and tossing streamers, balloons, and confetti in every corner of the gym. Marcel could not believe his life at the moment. He had spent all morning with the guy of his dreams and the day wasn't even over yet. They had just hung the last set of streamers, when Louis asked the dreaded question, “So, who are you bringing tonight?”  


  
Marcel looked at the ground and pushed his glasses up his nose.  


  
“No one,” he replied with a small cough at the end.  


  
“Oh man, why not?” Louis asked putting his hand on one hip and popping it to the side. Marcel tried to keep himself composed in Louis’ company, but Louis was making it really difficult.  


  
“N-no one asked,” Marcel said with a shrug of his shoulders. How could he say “no one asked and I wouldn't have said yes to anyone but you, because I love you” in a none creepy way?  


  
“Really? I find that hard to believe. How could someone not see how great you are? They would be a fool to not ask you,” Louis said coming over and throwing an arm around Marcel’s shoulders.  


  
“It’s alright, I’m still coming tonight and I’m going to have a good time, even if it is solo,” Marcel said straightening up.  


  
“Well, good for you,” Louis said slapping him on the back and walking to pick up the unused decorations, “We should both probably go get ready. I’ll see you tonight!” Louis said waltzing out of the gym swinging his hips like his life depended on it.  


  
He really needed to stop doing that if Marcel was going to have any sanity left. The only thought Marcel could wonder as he left the gym behind is why Louis never mentioned who he was going with. It’s probably some hot guy with way better eye sight and who can probably talk to him without turning into a stuttering mess with one glance from Louis’ direction.  


  
At that moment, Marcel got an idea.

~

  


As he rushed home, Marcel thought of only one person who could make him look his best for Louis. And that was his big sister.  
“GEMMA,” Marcel yelled running up the stairs to find his own personal fashion savior.  


  
“In my room,” Gemma yelled from down the hall.  


  
“Gemma,” Marcel said marching into her room a little out of breath, “I need you to make me look better than a Gucci model.”  


  
Gemma turned to look at her baby brother with a smile.  


  
“Give me an hour and I can make you look better,” she said intertwining her arm with Marcel’s and dragging him to the bathroom.  


  
Gemma got to work and true to her word when Marcel looked in the mirror less than an hour later he couldn't believe that was his reflection looking back at him; his curly brown locks were styled perfectly, she had given him contacts in place of his glasses, and made him put on a black suit that looked like it came straight from the rack at Gucci.  


  
“Gem, thank you so much,” Marcel turned and hugged his sister.  


  
“You’re welcome. Now go get your Louis,” she said with a wink.  


  
Marcel blushed, grabbed his suit coat, and ran down the stairs to do exactly that.

~

  


When Marcel arrived the dance was in full swing. He hadn't realized what time he and Louis had left the school earlier, but it must have been later than he thought. Everyone was there, everyone except Louis.  


  
Marcel looked around for a few minutes and realized Louis was nowhere to be found. What if he didn't show, then he wouldn't see Marcel in his new look and he would never stand a chance with him.  


  
Marcel couldn't believe he had missed his one opportunity with Louis. The only upside was that everyone at school got to see a new side of Marcel that they definitely weren't used to.  


  
He got asked to dance by at least five different guys and four different girls. He politely declined them all. The only person he wanted to dance with was the boy with the blue eyes and the ass that won’t quit. He was about to leave the middle of the dance floor when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  


  
“Sorry, I really don’t want to- Louis?” he asked turning around to see the blue-eyed boy staring back at him.  


  
“Don’t want to what?” Louis asked, grabbing Marcel’s hand.  


  
“Uh, N-never mind,” Marcel said, staring at their now interlocked hands.  


  
“I told you the people who didn't ask you to the dance were fools. And as I was on my way home, I decided I didn't want to be one of them,” Louis said pulling Marcel close to him.  


  
“D-does that mean what I think it means?” Marcel asked swallowing and trying not to blush.  


  
“Marcel?” Louis asked, with a smile that was making Marcel’s insides melt. “Will you please shut up and kiss me?”  


  
Marcel looked into Louis’ eyes one last time and thought he had never seen them look so blue and before he had a chance to tell Louis that, Louis kissed him like he meant it. Louis had closed the distance between them and his lips pressed to Marcel’s and nothing, not even numbers Marcel decided, could hold a candle to that kiss.  


  
Marcel was living his dream. He was kissing Louis Tomlinson at prom. He didn't know what song was playing as he kissed the boy of his dreams, but in his mind, it was the best song ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always awesome :) 
> 
> Tumblr: flawlesslouistomlinson.tumblr.com


End file.
